October 15
1800s *1892 - On the last day the season, Cincinnati Reds pitcher Bumpus Jones, in his first major league appearance, threw a no-hitter against the Pittsburgh Pirates. This will turn out to be the latest date in the season that a no hitter is ever pitched in the major league. After that, Jones will pitch only one more season, in 1893. He posted a 2-4 career record with 10 strikeouts and a 7.99 ERA in 41. 2 innings of labor. 1900s-1960s *1912 - At Fenway Park, the New York Giants defeated Joe Wood and the Boston Red Sox 11–4 in Game Six of the World Series. Boston center fielder Tris Speaker turned an unassisted double play in the eighth inning, the only one by an outfielder in Series history. *1917 - The Chicago White Sox captured the World Series when the New York Giants left home plate uncovered, allowing Eddie Collins to score the winning run. *1923 - The New York Yankees scored five runs in the eighth inning to post a comeback victory in the sixth and final game of the World Series. Babe Ruth hit a first-inning home run in the Yankees 6–4 victory over the rivals New York Giants. *1925 - Capping a comeback from a 3-1 deficit, Kiki Cuyler hit a bases-loaded double in the eighth inning to give the Pittsburgh Pirates a 9–7 victory over Walter Johnson and the Washington Senators in Game Seven of the World Series. *1946 - In Game Seven of the World Series, Enos Slaughter scored from first base on Harry Walker's single in the eight inning, to lead the St. Louis Cardinals to a 4–3 victory and the World Championship over the Boston Red Sox. The play surprised everyone including cut-off man shortstop Johnny Pesky who hesitated, as legend has it, throwing the ball home. *1964 - Bob Gibson of the St. Louis Cardinals allows three home runs but still manages to win the seventh and final game of the World Series against the New York Yankees. Mickey Mantle, Phil Linz and Clete Boyer homer for the Yankees, who drop a 7–5 decision. St. Louis takes an early lead after a fifth-inning home run by Lou Brock that triggers a second three-run frame and a 6–0 lead for Gibson, who is named Series MVP. *1968 - In the American League expansion draft, pitcher Roger Nelson is selected by the Kansas City Royals and first baseman Don Mincher is the first choice of the Seattle Pilots. *1969 - Ron Swoboda makes one of the greatest catches in World Series history. Swoboda’s sliding grab of Brooks Robinson’s sinking liner helps the New York Mets defeat the Baltimore Orioles, 2–1, in ten innings, in Game Four of the Series at Shea Stadium.. 1970s-1990s *1970 - For the third time, the Baltimore Orioles overcame a 3-0 deficit to bury the Cincinnati Reds, 9–3, and won the World Series in five games. Brooks Robinson easily won the World Series MVP Award for his hitting and unbelievable fielding. *1972 - The Oakland Athletics win 2-1 over the Cincinnati Reds as Joe Rudi clouts a home run and makes a game-saving catch to back up a great wok by pitcher Catfish Hunter. Before a record Cincinnati crowd of 53,224, the Athletics take a 2-0 World Series advantage as the scene shifts to Oakland. * 1974 - In Game Three of the World Series, Al Downing is the surprise starter for the Dodgers, but Catfish Hunter pitches Oakland to a 3-2 win. *1975 - Boston Red Sox Luis Tiant throws 163 pitches in winning his second game of the World Series against Cincinnati, 5–4, to even the Series after four games. *1977 - The Yankees win 4–2 to take a 3-1 World Series advantage over the Dodgers. Reggie Jackson doubles and homers, and pitcher Ron Guidry notches a four-hitter. *1978 - In Game Five of the World Series, the Yankees pummel the Dodgers with 18 hits to win 12–2. Bucky Dent, Mickey Rivers and Brian Doyle have three hits each. *1981 - Pitchers Dave Righetti, Ron Davis and Goose Gossage combined on a 4–0 shutout of the Oakland Athletics to give the New York Yankees their 33rd American League pennant. *1982 - Willie McGee has two home runs to drive in four runs and makes a great catch to save another run, as the St. Louis Cardinals wins 6–2 over the Milwaukee Brewers in Game Three of the World Series. Joaquín Andújar is the winning pitcher despite having to leave the game after being hit by a line drive. *1986: **The Boston Red Sox capped one of the greatest comebacks in major league history by defeating the California Angels, 8–1, to win the American League pennant after trailing three games to one in the playoffs. **In the longest postseason game ever played – 4 hours and 42 minutes, the New York Mets clinched their third National League crown beating the Houston Astros at the Astrodome, 7–6, in 16 innings. Trailing 3–0 in the ninth inning, Lenny Dykstra and Ray Knight sparked a rally which sent the game into extra inning, where the Mets won after Jesse Orosco recorded the final strike out. The record will be broken in the 2005 season, when Houston defeated the Atlanta Braves in Game Four of the NLDS in a five hours, 50 minutes and 18-inning marathon, to win their Division title. *1988 - With two outs in the bottom of the ninth inning, Kirk Gibson hit a two-run, pinch-home run off Dennis Eckersley to give the Los Angeles Dodgers a 5–4 victory over the Oakland Athletics in Game One of the World Series. In his only plate appearance in the Series, Gibson, who did not start because of a strained left knee, limped around the bases as the Dodgers won one of the most dramatic games in Series history. *1997 - Mike Mussina pitches two-hit baseball for eight innings, but the Baltimore Orioles can't score. Starter Charles Nagy and three relievers of the Cleveland Indians strand 14 Baltimore baserunners. Tony Fernández hits a home run in the 11th inning off Armando Benítez for the only run of the game as the Indians win the American League pennant for the second time in three years. Anderson is the winning pitcher in relief and José Mesa has the save. 2000s *2001: **The New York Yankees beat the Oakland Athletics, 5–3, to win the American League Division Series. New York become the first team ever to win a best-of-five series after losing the first two games at home. **In only their fourth year of existence, the Arizona Diamondbacks win their National League Division Series beating the St. Louis Cardinals, 2–1, thanks to Tony Womack's two-out game-winning hit in the deciding fifth game. Arizona had lost their first playoff appearance to the Mets in 1999. *2002 - Kirk Gibson signs a three-year deal to become the bench coach of the Detroit Tigers. The aggressive former outfielder joins the staff of former 1984 teammate of the World Champion Tigers of the newly hired Detroit manager, Alan Trammell. *2003 - Steve Bartman, the Cubs fan who deflected a foul ball in Game Six of the NLCS, releases a statement explaining his actions. During a weepy apology, the 26-year old human resources company worker asks Cubs fans to redirect their negative energy into for positive support for the team during Game Seven of the series. *2005: **Roger Clemens pitched six innings of two-hit baseball and Mike Lamb hit a two-run homer as the Houston Astros took a two-games-to-one lead in the NLCS with a 4-3 win over the St. Louis Cardinals. **In the ALCS, Freddy García continued the powerful pitching parade that has guided the Chicago White Sox to a 3-1 lead in the best-of-seven series by tossing a complete game as the Angels were defeated 8–2. Paul Konerko had a three-run home run off Ervin Santana in the first inning, the second straight game in which he had gone deep in the first. García joined Jon Garland and Mark Buehrle to give the White Sox a formidable streak of three consecutive complete games. Births *1897 - Dolly Gray, pitcher (d. 1953) *1887 - Hickory Bob Harmon, pitcher (d. 1961) *1903 - Mule Haas, outfielder (d. 1974) *1909 - Mel Harder, All-Star pitcher and manager (d. 2002) *1927 - Bill Henry, All-Star pitcher *1945 - Jim Palmer, Hall of Fame pitcher *1951 - Mitchell Page, outfielder *1967 - Carlos García, All-Star infielder *1978 - Juan Cruz, pitcher Deaths *1947 - Pol Perritt, pitcher (b. 1892) *1986 - Larry Kopf, infielder (b. 1890) *1996 - Tom Ferrick, pitcher (b. 1915) *2005 - Al Widmar, pitcher and coach (b. 1925)